


A Quandary of the Moral Kind

by cranewave



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: What if I told you that there was a man? That’s it. Just a man.What would you say?Please read this all the way through before judging it.And please think about each chapter before going on to the next one.Also, please let me know what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

What if I told you that there was a man? That’s it. Just a man.

What would you say?


	2. Chapter 2

Now. What if I told you that that man was a prosthetics researcher, and that he made prosthetic limbs that felt and functioned almost like the original limb? And that he gave these limbs to boys and girls that needed them? 

Now what would you say?


	3. Chapter 3

But what if I told you that each child he gave a new limb to, he took and made into a soldier in a private army? If I said that he changed their memories to make it so that they would fight?

What would you say if I said that?


	4. Chapter 4

Now what if I told you that each child he took had lost not only an arm or a leg, but also everyone that loved them, as well as their will to live? And that the new memories this man gave them made them happy again? And that he had people take good care of these children, and love them in place of the family they had lost?

What would you say to that? Is this man a good man? A bad man? Would you even know what to think?


	5. Chapter 5

How about if I told you that this man altered these children, made them cyborgs? If I told you that he made it so that they were nearly invincible. That bullets would just bounce off of them? And that these children saved thousands of lives a year by uncovering terrorist plots, and destroying drug cartels and similar organizations?

What would you say?


	6. Chapter 6

And what if I told you that this man, who did all this, was doing it just for revenge?

Would you be able to tell me if he’s a good person?


	7. Chapter 7

Finally what if I told you that the person this man wanted revenge on is the world’s no. 1 terrorist? The one on everyone’s wanted list? The one responsible for everything from 9/11 to ISIS? And that his death would make the world a much safer place? What if I told you that this man, who changed these children, knew all this, and that was part of why he wanted this person dead?

What in the world would you say if I told you all this? Would you be able to look me in the eye and tell me that this man is a good or bad person?


	8. Chapter 8

What if I told you that there was a man? That’s it. Just a man.

Just a man who did all this and more.


End file.
